Have Fun
by Ochandy
Summary: Sekumpulan kisah-kisah somplak para elemntal dalam menjalani hari-harinya...


" **Have Fun"**

 **'**

 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

 **'**

 **Disclaimer :** **Boboiboy All Elemental & Friends**

 **(Boboiboy by Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

 **'**

 **WARNING! Humor Garing,GaJe, Aneh, Somplak, OOC (Out Of Chara-,) tingkat akut, penistaan salah satu karakter XD, Bisa mengakibatkan sakit perut dan rahang jatoh ke tanah(?) kalimat dan pemilihan kata semakin absurd, serta beragam hama pengganggu lainnya…**

 **'**

 **Oke, karena Ocha kekurangan fanfic humor, maka Ocha berinisiatif untuk membuatnya sendiri. Ocha ngambil ide dari cerita yang sering di post orang-orang di facebook…**

 **'**

 **Baiklah karena Readers masih setia sama saya/ eaak :v \ maap emot pacman Ocha kagak pernah ketinggalan, oke langsung aja…**

 **'**

 **Happy Reading….**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **Cekidot…**

 _Chapter 1 : "Motor Bebek"_

Fang, siapa yang tidak mengenali pemuda yang satu ini. Udah tampan, pintar, songong lagi.

Tapi, biar cakep-cakep begini Fang itu kagak punya kendaraan sehingga para wanita-wanita cantik kagak mau jadi gebetan dia. Pemuda yang satu ini iri sama Boboiboy Api, sang rival yang dekat sama Ying, gadis china tomboy yang disukainya. Fang kalah telak karena Ying milih Api gara-gara itu orang punya sepeda gunung yang siap mengantar Ying kemana saja.

Suatu hari Fang merengek sama abangnya yang kebetulan udah kerja, "Bang Kaizo, beliin Fang motor dong…" rayunya.

Si abang hanya mendengus sambil melihat sang adik yang memelas banget. "Buat apaan?" tanyanya.

"Teman-teman Fang ke sekolah pada naik mobil masa Fang jalan kaki…" cemberutnya.

"Ya udah besok abang beliin…"

Eits, tumben sekali si Kaizo baik hati. Biasanya kalau si Fang minta beliin donat lobak merah sebiji aja dia gak mau ngasih, lah giliran beli motor kok dia mau ya?

"Terimakasih abang…" si Fang rencana mau meluk Kaizo eh ternyata si abang udah beranjak ke dapur, nyungsep deh si Fang ke lantai. Tapi gak apa, demi motor si Fang rela.

 **~O.o.O~**

 _Keesokan harinya…_

Sebuah motor telah berdiri di depan rumahnya Fang, tapi mendadak itu anak cemberut.

"Kenapa lu tong? Katanya minta motor…" tanya Kaizo.

"Kok motor ini sih? Kenapa abang gak beli motor ninja, malah beli motor bebek…" gerutunya.

"Gak mau? Ya udah buat abang aja." Kata Kaizo gak peduli. Fang mau nangis saat itu juga, "Ya udah, buat Fang aja… terimakasih ya bang." Fang tersenyum paksa.

Dengan semangat 45, pemuda berambut landak ini mengendarai motor pemberian sang abang ke sekolah, oh iya jangan lupa sekarang tampangnya tambah songong.

 _Bruum… bruuum…_

Deru mesin sepeda motor mengalihkan pandangan semua murid, mereka awalnya yang pada asik ngobrol malah cengo melihat rambut landak warna ungu mencuat dari balik helm.

" _Si Fang udah punya motor coeg!"_

" _Busyet dah, motor malingan dari mana tuh,"_

" _Hush jangan su'uzon abangnya kan kaya!"_

" _Lihat tampangnya tuh, tambah songong!"_

Mulailah bisik-bisik tetangga, bukannya bersyukur si Fang gak bakalan 'gila' lagi eh malah ngerumpiin kenapa bisa dapat motor.

"Weh-weeh, pada ngerumpiin apa nih? Rame amat?" si Api mendadak nongol.

"Noh lihat pi, si landak punya motor!"

"Weish nanti mata sipit lu di sosornya…" goda teman-temannya Api.

Pemuda bermata jingga itu tersenyum, "Ya mana kali? Si Ying setia tahu!" ucapnya mantap.

"Terserah lu deh, yang penting kita udah peringatin…"

Mendadak Api gelisah, iya juga yak. Si Fang kan bawa motor, lah dia cuma sepeda gunung bekas, punya si Taufan lagi. Syalan… Apa iya, dia harus minta ke bang Halilintar buat ngasih dia kendaraan baru? Tau ah!

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, bel pulang sudah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Api berjalan dengan santainya menyusuri koridor, tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh keberadaan Ying.

"Pi,Ying mau coba naik motornya Fang boleh kagak?" tanyanya dengan nada manja. Seketika Api langsung membara/eih?

"Boleh sih, tapi kalau motornya mogok? Gimana?" sebenarnya pemuda ini mau nakut-nakutin si Ying.

"Ya elah pi, mana kali mogok jelas-jelas motor baru…" gadis berkacamata bundar itu memutar matanya.

"Boleh ya pi? Pliss…" Ying mengedipkan matanya berharap Api meleleh/eih?

"Terserah lu dah…" Api akhirnya mengalah.

"Makasih Api, muach…" saking senangnya Ying ngecup pipi Api dengan lembut. Api masih terpaku dengan kejadian seperkian detik lalu dan akhirnya…

"Omaigooot, pipikuuuh!" seketika Api merasa kalau dia sudah tak punya tulang.

 **~O.o.O~**

"WHAAAT?! Lu ngebiarin si Ying sama landak? Dimana otak lu pi? Di bawah ketek?" tanya Gopal keselek biji salak.

"Biarin semoga aja tu motor mogok diterjang air bah!" do'a Api khusyuk.

Tanpa mereka sadari, pemuda berkacamata nila sudah berdiri dengan angkuhnya, "Woy enak aja lu bilang, motor gue baru tahu! Jenis motor bebek paling canggih sejagat alam. Mana ada mogok kena terjang air bah, banjir aja dia bisa nerobos."

"Weleh, kok gue ngerasa ada yang kagak beres ya, pi?" bulu kuduk si Gopal mendadak merinding.

Api hanya meraba lehernya yang semakin dingin, "Tadi itu kayak bisikan setan pal, jangan-jangan,-"

"Kampret lu pada, orang ganteng kayak gini lu katain setan…" Fang mulai ngamuk, Api dan Gopal segera berbalik dan…

"Whee ada anak landak… Kabooorr!"

"Kesini kalian kamvret!"

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara si terong landak, Api, dan donat gulung?

 **~O.o.O~**

"Habis darimana Fang?" tanya Ying keheranan melihat pemuda landak dihadapannya yang sudah bercucuran keringat.

"Ngejar si duo syehtan…" jawab Fang ngos-ngossan.

"Err, kita bisa pulang sekarang?" gadis berkacamata itu kembali bertanya.

"Tentu," jawab Fang nyengir lebar sambil naik ke atas motor.

 _Bruum… bruuum…_

Mesin motor bebek miliknya berderu. Ying segera naik dan memeluk pinggang Fang dengan erat.

"Ya Allah, kuatkan Api ya Allah…" do'a si pemuda bermata jingga seraya elus-elus dada kebakar api asmara eaaa :v *plaaak. Sorry, maksudnya api cemburu buta…

Jangan~ jangan~ cemburu buta…

Jangan~ jangan~ CEMBURU…

RRRRIIIIHAAAA! Sawer bang! *Duagh (Dipukulin Readers).

Ekhem, kembali ke cerita…

"Dadah Api…" kata Ying tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

Api hanya mengulum senyum sambil membalas lambaian tangan Ying, "Dadah juga. Ti Ti Di Je yo…" serunya memandangi kepergian Ying dengan aura bermuram durja. Maksudnya Api yang tadi itu, Hati-hati di jalan ya…

Pemuda bermata jingga ini segera mengambil sepedanya di parkiran, "Semoga kau bahagia, Ying…"

 **~O.o.O~**

"Umh, Fang…"

"Ya?"

"Kok dari tadi kita muter-muter melulu? Kamu tahu jalan gak?" tanya Ying.

"Tahu kok, aku cuma ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamamu…" gombal Fang membuat si gadis berkacamata bundar itu merona seperti kulit bayi yang dikasih rex*na.

"Aa~ kamu bisa aja…" ujar Ying malu-malu anjing. What?! Karena malu-malu kucing itu sudah mainstream pemirsah!

Keheningan kembali melanda.

Fang yang sudah berbunga-bunga akhirnya membuka suara, "Ying, sebenarnya aku-," katanya ragu.

"Hm, sebenarnya apa?" tanya Ying penasaran.

"Err, ti-tidak ada…" Fang akhirnya kembali fokus ke jalan. Sementara Ying hanya ber'oh' ria sambil menikmati jalanan yang cukup sepi. Fang berbelok ke arah kanan seraya bersiul-siul kecil, tiba-tiba langit berubah mendung dan rintik hujan berjatuhan.

"Buruan Fang, nanti kita kehujanan…" seru Ying. Namun apa hendak dikata yang namanya kemalangan itu tidak dapat ditolak, hujan mengguyur dengan lebatnya sementara Fang tidak membawa mantel. Kalaupun mau berteduh kemana? Tak ada warung kecil ataupun halte bus disekitar jalan yang mereka tempuh untuk pulang.

Hujan semakin lebat, air mulai naik sekitar 5 cm menggenangi jalan raya. Ying menggigil kedinginan, giginya gemelatuk dan pelukannya ke Fang bertambah erat. "Aku kedinginan, Fang… ayo cepat antarkan aku pulang…" desaknya.

Fang yang tidak tegaan akhirnya menaikkan laju motornya sampai 100km/jam. Namun apa daya, karena jauhnya rumah Ying dan motornya melaju terlalu cepat menyebabkan air masuk ke dalam knalpot motornya, alhasil…

 _Druum…. Ciit…_

"Loh kok mati sih?" gerutu Fang sambil menstater kembali motornya. Tapi tetap saja tidak mau hidup.

"Mogok ya Fang? S-seharusnya aku mendengarkan perkataan Api tadi…" sesal Ying.

Telinga Fang memanas mendengar nama Api, "Nanti juga bakalan Hidup. Sabar dikit napah?".

"Kok kamu sewot gitu?"

"Siapa juga yang sewot?!" Fang memutar mata malas, dia enggan melanjutkan perdebatan gak jelas ini.

Fang terus berusaha menhidupkan motornya, menstater sampai meengkor (Apa itu namanya? Lupa). Tapi tetap saja motornya gak mau hidup. Hujan mulai mereda, dari ujung jalan nampak seorang pemuda yang tengah mengayuh sepedanya. Mata Ying membulat tak percaya, saking girangnya, gadis ini menyerukan namanya.

"API!" soraknya melambaikan tangan.

"Ying!" balasnya.

"API!"

"YING!"

"API!"

"YING!"

Mereka saling menyerukan nama yang dikasihi msing-masing.

"Please deh jangan-jangan kalian korban sinetron lagi!" Fang tepok jidat dan tak lama kemudian dia langsung sweatdroop.

"Api?!"

"Ying?!" pemuda yang bernama Api itu segera turun dari sepedanya.

"API!"

"YING!"

Akhirnya mereka pun berpelukan kayak teletuebis. Api melepas jaketnya dan langsung memberikannya pada sang gadis pujaan, "Pasti kamu kedinginan…" katanya tersenyum tulus.

"I-iya, makasih pi…" Ying bersemu.

"Lain kali dengerin aku, itu demi kamu juga kok. Sekarang yuk aku antarin pulang…" ujar pemuda itu sambil menggandeng si gadis berkacamata bundar.

"Eh, gue yang bakal nganterin Ying pulang." Cegat si Fang dengan tampang sangar.

"Apa? Lu? Helo, motornya aja udah jadi bangke, kagak bisa hidup lagi…" kata Api sinis. "Ayo Ying, aku anterin pulang…"gadis keturunan china itu mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Api.

Ying sudah duduk manis di batang sepeda depan sementara Api menjaga keseimbangan sepeda. Ya, boncengan yang pas untuk pedekateh.

"Mana kata lu motor bebek keluaran terbaru, masa kena banjir lima cm aja mogok. Kata lu aja motor bebek, kok motornya kagak bisa berenang…" sindir Api sambil berlalu meninggalkan Fang yang berkaca-kaca.

 **~O.o.O~**

Kaizo merasa heran melihat adiknya yang pulang dengan berantakan, basah kuyup dan mata sembab. Kemana motornya? Jangan-jangan…

"Motornya ada di bengkel…" Fang bergumam seolah mengetahui jalan fikiran Kaizo.

"Kenapa?" tanya si abang heran, padahalkan motornya baru dibeli kok sudah masuk bengkel?

"Knalpotnya kemasukan air, hiks… hiks…" Fang mulai terisak.

"Eih ngapain juga lu nangis tong?" Kaizo langsung dibuatnya heran.

"Hiks… hiksss… abang bilang itu motor bebek keluaran baru kan?" tanya si adek masih sesegukan. Kaizo hanya mengangguk pertanda iya.

"Tapi kenapa kalau KALAU KENA BANJIR MOTORNYA GAK BISA BERENANG?! KENAPA BAAANG?! KENAAPAAHH? KAN BEBEK BISA BERENANG KOK MOTOR BEBEK GAK BISA SIH?! Hwuuueee…" tangis Fang langsung pecah sementara Kaizo langsung sweetdroop.

Ya iyalah motor bebek kagak bisa berenang. Otak adeknya ada dimana sih? Di dengkul? Tabahkanlah hati seorang Kaizo ya Allah…

 **~Chapter 1 End~**

 **Tamat dengan absurdnya, well Readers nantikan chapter-chapter berikutnya yang akan lebih somplaak dan GaJe. Sebenarnya ini fanfic yang dibuat secara abal-abal, kalimatnya aja banyak yang absurd. Maaf bangeeet kalau bikin mata pegel?**

 **Dan pastinya up date fanfic ini juga abal-abal, kapan ingatnya doang. Ceh, fanfic yang lain juga begitu seingatnya doang -_-**

 **Hm, adakah Readers yang mau review? Silahkan, kalau bisa favorit dan follow sekalian XD promote naak :'v**

 **Okeh akhir kata, semoga Readers gak kecewa sama humor garing ini…**

 **Salam Kiyut :)**

 **~Ochandy~**


End file.
